narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Hidan
Gecolortes Bild Ich habe 2 Bilder von Hidan einmal die während seiner Verwandlung in ein Monster und einmal er selbst beide in Farbe natürlich.Soll ich es hochladen?MfG,Rokuougan 18:24, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Brauchst nicht ich würde sagen in ca. 2-3 Monaten, wenn nicht schon früher, kommen Hidan und Kakuzu im Anime vor und dann müssten wieder auswechseln.--Icis Leibgarde 20:32, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Da Hidan nicht sterben kann, kommt er nochmal aus seinem Grab und übt Rache an Shikamaru? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- schon möglich, lassen wir uns überraschen --Th(ôô)mas 19:50, 4. Nov 2007 (CET) ---- Naja, würd' ich nicht sagen. Hidan liegt zerstückelt unter der Erde begraben und das in einem Wald, in dem nur der Nara Clan Zutritt hat.^^ Boss Matsumoto ---- Falls es der Kopf tatsächlich schafft könnte er außer jemanden zu beißen auch nichts machen. Kakuzu hat ja immer ihn wieder zusammen genäht doch dieser ist ja nicht mehr von daher. Außerdem wird das Grab ja wohl häufig kontrolliert. Shikamaru selbst hatte ja gesagt das er seinen Clan sagen wird das er für immer das Grab bewachen soll.--Icis Leibgarde 19:59, 4. Nov 2007 (CET) Kann ich etwas genaueres über Hidans Clan in diesen Artikel einfügen, Admin? Es ist eine Sekte namens Jashinnismus. Quelle: http://www.superweb.de/miku/my_mangas__3/naruto.htm -Benutzer: Itachi ------- jo nur zu, aber du musst dich damit abfinden das ich und andere daran etwas verändern wenn es was zu verändern gibt --Th(ôô)mas 15:17, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) Klar, das ist ja auch der Sinn eines Wikis. Ach übrigen: Zu welchem Dorf gehört Hidan????????????????????????? -Benutzer: Itachi ----- unbekannt --Th(ôô)mas 15:44, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) Ich hörte einst was über ein Dorf namens Tonbogakure, das Libellendorf, das kein bekanntes Zeichen hat. Könnte Hidan zu Tonbogakure gehören????????? Bitte schnellstens um Antwort!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Benutzer: Itachi ---- nein das is ein ganz aderes dorf --Th(ôô)mas 08:47, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) So wären die Guten fast unbesiegbar: Man gräbt Hidan wieder aus und flickt seinen Körper zusammen. Dann setzt ein guter Yamanaka Shintenshin no Jutsu ein und übernimmt Hidans unsterblichen Körper. Das Resultat: Ein fast unbesiegbarer Krieger der guten Seite. -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Wenn Hidan Shiki Fuujin einsetzen würde wär er dann noch am Leben sein? Kommt drauf an, wie genau Hidans Unsterblichkeit funktioniert. Also ich denke, der Totengott würde Hidans Seele absorbieren, könnte sie aber nicht zerstören o.ä. Und Hidans Körper könnte sich zwar ohne Seele nicht bewegen, aber er würde nicht verfaulen. --Itachi 21:31, 20. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- aber Hindan ist doch soweit ich weis unverwundbar aber er braucht doch auch luft zum atemn und die gibt es unter der erde nicht also müsste er doch tot sein oder????????????? Nein, seine Fähigkeit ist die Unsterblichkeit, egal in welcher Situation. ---- Hallo,ihr. Ich bin leicht verwirrt durch die Aussage, dass Hidan ein Buddist sei.Jashin ist ja nicht Buddah.(oder doch? Vollziehen sämmtliche Buddisten heimlich blutige Rituale? Ô.o)Und dann fände ich es noch erwähnenswert, dass Hidan eine Vorliebe für Schimpfwörter hat (hab ich gelesen. Stimmt doch, oder?) mfG Cherry Hi laut dem 3. Databook muss Hidan doch regelmässig Leute opfern um seine Unsterblichkeit aufrecht zu halten! Aber da er ja begraben wurde kann er ja keine Leute mehr opfern und er müsste sterben oder irre ich mich? ---- Woher ist eigentlich bekannt das Hidan aus Yugakure stammt ? Und wieso ist über dieses Dorf dann noch nichts bekannt ? --Rasen Shuriken 19:47, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wieso ist es nachts kälter als draußen? --Th(ôô)mas 19:50, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: was hat das damit zu tun ? --Rasen Shuriken 20:08, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Das du wenn du bei den Quellen schaust die Antwort finden würdest, und warum das Dorf nicht beschrieben ist liegt daran das man eig nix konkretes darüber weis --16:03, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::: Ich hab hier aber was über das Dorf gefunden, vielleicht kann man das ja auf die Seite stellen: Yugakure (温泉隠れの里, Yugakure no Sato, wörtl. "Das Dorf versteckt in den heißen Quellen") ist ein Dorf mit unbekannter Lage. Es sonderte sich ab, da es mit den Kriegen und Konflikten der anderen Dörfer nichts zu tun haben wollte. Die Bewohner dieses Dorfes leben ein neutrales, friedliches Leben. Einziger bekannter Bewohner und Shinobi war Hidan, der vom Frieden genug hatte und daher seine Nachbarn und den Großteil der Bewohner auslöschte. Später trat er der Jashin-Sekte bei. Ist eigentlich Hidan nicht tot?So gut ich weiss muss er doch seinem gott immer ein Opfer bringen wenn er unsterblich bleiben will aber er ist doch zerstückelt warum hat hidan eigentlich ein hohes jonin level und sasori nur ein jonin level?--1000words :Ich würd sagen, weil Hidan es geschafft hat, einen der Hauptcharaktere auszuschalten, und Sasori gegen Sakura und Chiyo eben verloren hat. ..::Aeris::.. 08:38, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) es stimmt das asuma durch ihn gestorben ist, aber bedenken solltest du das sasori den dritten kazekage besiegt hat, deidara hat gaara besiegt, itachi hat seine familie ausgelöscht, ich denke mal das man eindeutig sagen kann das alle charaktere von akatsuki einen hohen jonin level haben.--1000words